


In the Kitchen

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Kinky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a sexy photo on Tumblr and a conversation with blackwjohn.  For elizabethevanderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

**  
**  
Of all the sights Blaine thought he might be greeted with upon returning to the apartment he and Sam shared, he never imagined this.

Sam was standing by the kitchen counter, his back to Blaine. His very bare back, as all Sam seemed to be wearing were a snug pair of black boxer briefs and an apron.

There was no way he should have looked so hot like that, but wow, he did. Something about the messy apron bow sitting at the small of his back just….

With a groan, Blaine dropped his messenger bag and coat, crossing the short distance between them in a few strides to press a series of kisses across Sam’s upper back and neck. Sam made a happy noise at the contact and said, “Welcome home. I thought I’d cook tonight. Stew is in the crockpot and I just put a pie in the…Oh!”

His voice trailed off when Blaine slid his hands around his body, under the apron, one diving into his briefs to wrap around his cock. “Mmmm, pie,” Blaine murmured in his ear. “But I can think of something I’d rather eat first.”

Then he bit lightly at Sam’s shoulder. Under his hand, Sam’s cock (which had been showing its interest in his ministrations) plumped nicely and Sam let out a soft moan. The counter in front of Sam was mostly cleaned off, save for a few random items that had yet to be put away, and it was the perfect height, so Blaine placed at hand between Sam’s shoulder blades and pushed until his torso lay on the counter.

“Stay there,” Blaine murmured, fingers sliding into the waistband of Sam’s briefs, tugging them down to rest just under the muscular curves of his cheeks. Unable to help himself, he bent down, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin, reveling in the moans and gasps Sam uttered. Smirking, Blaine pulled Sam’s cheeks apart, revealing his tight little entrance.

Without another word, he licked a broad stripe from Sam’s balls all the way up over his hole, then let his tongue flutter back over crinkled skin as he blindly groped on the countertop, looking for and finding a particular container.

Crisco wasn’t the neatest lube, but it would certainly do the job and he made quick work of scooping a blog of the white stuff out onto his fingers, kissing his way back up Sam’s spine as he rubbed over his hole, teasing him in the way he knew Sam liked. Though Sam didn’t bottom quite as often as Blaine, he took one lubed finger easily, with a lust filled moan. Not wanting to hurt him, Blaine worked his finger in and out, crooking it to bump his prostate occasionally.

After a minute or so of that, Sam gasped, “More.” And Blaine was more than willing to oblige, pressing a second finger into his body and scissoring them, stretching the ring of muscle. Watching his fingers slide in and out of Sam, hearing the gasps, moans and whimpers he was making steadily now, Blaine used his free hand to yank open his own trousers, shoving them and his briefs down around his thighs just as he added a third finger. 

Sam let out a keening sound, pressing himself back onto Blaine’s fingers and bending his knees slightly. The action may Blaine smile, because even in a haze of arousal, they were so in tune with each other, new each other so well that Sam had automatically adjusted for their height difference.

Pulling his fingers out of Sam earned a very unhappy grunt, but Sam quickly changed his tune when Blaine brushed the head of his cock over Sam’s stretched and lubed entrance. Once he lined himself up, Blaine paused, looking down at the sight before him, at his cock just breaching Sam, his hands holding Sam’s cheeks apart, cheeks that were bracketed at the bottom by his black briefs and at the top by the apron bow.

With an eager moan, Blaine pushed forward, thrusting about halfway in in a single motion. Sam whimpered, but in a good way, one of his hands reaching back to grope for Blaine’s hip, urging him deeper. He was only happy to oblige. Pulling back, he snapped his hips and this time succeeded in sliding fully into Sam’s body. Clearly, that was what Sam had wanted, as he attempted to rock back, impaling himself as best he could.

They moved together, panting and moaning, aching for release. Blaine’s hand slid around Sam again, stroking his cock, smearing the beads of pre-cum along his shaft. When he thrust in as far as he could, then paused to circle his hips, just layering then sensation of his cock shifting inside Sam, he felt Sam’s cock hardening further and knew he was close.

A few more hard thrusts, the head of his cock hitting and dragging over his prostate every time and Sam was gone, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave, cum hitting the inside of his apron. His muscles clenched around Blaine’s cock, spasaming and dragging Blaine over the edge with him. As he came, Blaine curled over Sam’s back, mouthing at his warm, sweaty skin, and continued to thrust weakly until he felt his cock softening and slipping from Sam’s body.

Panting, he looked down and saw his cum dripping from Sam, soaking into the fabric of his briefs. He blinked and rallied enough to say, “Hi, Honey, I’m home.”

Sam gave an exhausted chuckle and pushed himself up off of the counter. “I’m so glad you are,” he replied, turning fully to kiss Blaine, hot and deep and long. “What brought that on?”

Surprised, Blaine asked, “What brought…You were the one wearing the sexy, seductive homemaker outfit? I’m not actually sure what you were going for but it works. Oh God, it works!”

As he spoke, he let his hands slide down Sam’s back, squeezing his ass and letting one finger play over his still slick hole. Sam shuddered happily and let out a breathy chuckle. “I was only wearing this cause I didn’t want to get flour on my clothes,” Sam told him, cheeks going red. “If I’d known you had some kind of House Husband kink, I would have gone all out. Maybe found some pearls or something.”

Blaine laughed at his cheeky smile and said, “As long as you don’t wear heels. I wouldn’t be able to reach the necessary places without standing on a box.”

Chuckling, Sam stole another kiss and they stood there, making out and groping each other in the kitchen until the oven timer went off, letting them know the pie was done.

Later that night, Blaine ate warm apple pie and ice cream off of Sam’s abs before the tables were turned and Sam fucked him into the mattress.


End file.
